Kusursuz Uyum (Turkish Raura FanFic)
by EcemErdal
Summary: Her şey kusursuzdu. Birbirleri için kusursuzlardı ve ne olursa olsun, birbirlerini kusursuzca tamamlayacaklardı çünkü onlar Austin & Ally'ydi, Ross ve Laura'ydı. Onlar Shor ve Marie'ydi. -Wattpad'de It's a Love Song yazarından.-


**Bu fikir Ross'un verdiği röportajlardan birinin İngilizce çevirisini görmemizle başladı. Üzerinde fazla konuşmuş olmamış olmamız beni rahatsız ediyor ve sürekli perde arkasını düşünmeme itiyordu ve ben de bunu yazdım.**

**Bu sitede yazılan ilk Türkçe Raura FF olmak değişik hissettiriyor ve umarım beğenirsiniz. Belki zaten tanıyorsunuz ama eğer ilk kez karşılaşıyorsanız Wattpad hesabıma da bir bakın derim: **_**EcemErdal.**__**It's a Love Song**_**'ın yazarıyım ve evet, o da Wattpad'de yazılmış ilk Türkçe Raura kitabıydı. :) Watty'de Bana ulaşın! :)**

* * *

**Yasal Uyarı: Fikir ve hikaye dışında hiçbir şeye sahip değilim. (Ross, Laura, Austin&Ally…vb.)**

* * *

Puerto Rico'da saat, sabaha karşı 6'ya geliyordu.

Ve şu an, gelmeden önce düşündüğünün tam tersi şekilde, bulunmak istediği yerin burası olmadığından emindi.

Bütün gece. Ve akşam. Toplam 17 saat çekim yapmışlardı ve beyninin uyuştuğunu fark edeli birkaç saat olmuştu. Tam bayılmak üzere olduğunu düşündüğü anda, az önce, yönetmenin bağırışıyla yeniden hayat bulmuştu. _"Ve kestik! Bugünlük yeter, çocuklar."_ Gerçekten mi? Yeter mi? Bence 20 saate tamamlayıp bize o gün içinde uyumak için 4 saat verin. Biz de kaza süsü verip sörf yaparken intihar edelim.

Bu sözü duyduktan birkaç dakika sonra otel odasının önüne kadar gelmişken gerçekleri yüzüne atılan acı bir tokat gibi hissetmişti. Yeniden hayat bulması kısa zamanda mümkün gibi görünmüyordu.

İşte tam da bu yüzden, şu an yumuşak yastığına başını koyup uyku akan gözlerini kapatmayı reddetmiş, kendini sahile atmıştı.

"Puerto Rico'da yarı tatil bir iş" sadece bir hafta sürmüş ve yerini "Puerto Rico'da lanet bir çocuk filminin bitmek bilmeyen gece çekimleri" fikrine bırakmıştı.

Yorgundu. Herkes bunu görebiliyordu. Bilgisayarlarının ekranlarından bile. Ve evet, _çok_ yorgundu.

_Ve evet_, sahilde tek başına yürüyordu. Şu an uyuyor halde olması gerekirken neden bunu yaptığını hala bilmiyordu ama bunu da uzun çekimlerin yarattığı beyin uçuşmuşluğuna vererek ıslak kumda çıplak ve acıyan ayaklarından iz oluşturan tembel adımlarını atmaya ve düşünmeye devam etti. Neyse ki bu, henüz yapma becerisini kaybetmediği nadir şeylerden biriydi.

Son bir yılda farkında olmadan biraz fazla çalışmıştı. Reklamlar, dizi ve film çekimleri, dans koreografileri, R5'ın turnesi, kayıtlar, röportajlar, memnun edilmesi gereken koca bir dünya… Bunların karşılığını olabilecek en harika haliyle alıyordu evet, hepsi de değerdi ama bıkmıştı.

Bazı önemli şeyler yapmakla meşgulken, _diğer önemli şeyleri_ hep kaçırıyordu ve bu durum, ironik bir biçimde kaçınılmazdı.

Arkadaşlarının doğum günlerini kaçırmıştı bu yıl. Tanıdığı insanların evlilik törenlerine gidememişti. Yine, arkadaşlarının bazılarını yeni işlerinde tebrik edebilmiş, ama onları bilgisayar ya da telefon üzerinden kucaklayamamıştı. En önemlisi de, onun için çok önemli _birisi_ vardı ve birbirlerine verdikleri sözü, bir sorun olması durumunda anında buluşma sözünü uzun zamandır tutamamıştı. Acıtıyordu. En çok acıtan buydu.

O da sadece bir anlığına acımasını durdurmak için, burada olup Kaliforniya'da aradığı tek şey ile kendini avutuyordu. Amerika'da yasal olarak içki içmesi için, sorunlarından kısa süreli kaçışlar yapması için en az 21 yaşında olması gerekirken burada 18 olması yeterdi ve _18'di._

Burada hakkında çıkan dedikodular aksine ancak bu kadar ileri gitmişti. Yani, hadi ama, o hala bir romantikti; nasıl önüne gelen her güzel kızla yatabileceğini düşünüyorlardı?

Evet, biraz alkol ona kaçırdığı şeyleri unutturuyordu. Hayır, alkolik değildi. Henüz olamayacak kadar güzel bir hayata sahipti ve tabii hala kopmamış bir Disney bağlantısı olduğunu da unutmamak gerekiyordu.

Bakışlarını yerden kaldırıp yanında uzanan okyanusa yöneltti. Kocaman bir sonsuzluk gibi görünse de ucunda onu Kali'nin, hayatının büyük bölümünü geçirdiği yerin onu beklediğini hayal etti. Yıpranmış ve berbat durumda olsa da hayaller ayakta kalmasını sağlıyordu ve ihtiyacı olan tek—Ah, hayır. Kesinlikle ihtiyacı olan _tek_ şey değildi.

"Şu an uyumayacak kadar büyük sorunların olması beni korkutuyor."

Sesin geldiği yöne başını çevirince şaşırmadı. Maia yanında yürümeye başlamıştı. Bir şey söylemedi ve sessizlik içinde karşılarındaki kayalıklara ulaştılar.

İki tane büyük kayaya oturmuşlardı ve hala devam eden derin sessizliği bozan yine Maia olmuştu.

"Özlüyorsun değil mi?"

Ross ona baktı. "Kimi?"

"Bence ikimiz de bunun cevabını biliyoruz."

Sarışın çocuk gözlerini devirip, "Maia, lütfen tekrar başlama," dedi oldukça bitkin bir ses tonuyla. "Başım yeterince ağrıyor."

"Affedersin ama senin sorunun ne?" Maia'nın sesi yükselmişti. "İlk filmin çekimlerinden tamamen farklı birine dönüştün ve _senin sorunun ne_? Yaşın tutuyor ve kimseyle konuşmadığın kendince geçerli sebeplerin var diye içki ya da her ne lanet olası uyuşturucuyu kullanmaya devam etmene izin veremem."

Ross mırıldandı. "Uyuşturucu kullanmıyorum."

Maia daha alçak bir sesle, "Ross… Görmüyor musun? Sen üzgünsün ve herkes üzgün. Biz üzgünüz, ailen üzgün, fanların-"

Ross onu bölüp bağırdı. "HAYATIM VE KİM OLDUĞUM HAKKINDA BİR BOK BİLMEYEN KAHROLASI İNSANLAR BANA NE YAPMAM GEREKTİĞİNİ SÖYLEYEMEZ. ANLADIN MI?"

"Güzel şimdi de bir pisliğe dönüşüyorsun."

Maia gitmeye yeltendi ama Ross bu sefer alçak sesle, "Özür dilerim. Lütfen gitme… Ben- pek iyi değilim."

Yerine oturup iç çekti. "Berbat görünüyorsun ve tüm o hayranlarla çekindiğin fotoğraflar birer zavallı tablosu canlandırıyorlar yani bir bakıma bunu _zaten _biliyoruz."

Ross iğneleyici bir ifadeyle, "Teşekkür ederim."

"Bu ciddi, küçük adam."

"Tamam. Neye cevap vermeliyim?"

Maia uzun bir süre okyanusa gözlerini diktikten sonra telefonunu çıkarıp önceden kaydettiği küçük fotoğrafı gösterdi. Herkesin gördüğü o yabancı magazinin bir fan tarafından çevirisiydi bu. Ona sormak için sakladığı iyi olmuştu.

Ross soruyu okuyup ona döndü. "Ciddi misin? Yani, merak edilecek o kadar şey varken…"

"Evet, _bu_."

Okumayı bitirip telefonu Maia'ya verdi. "Bu eski sayılır. Birkaç ay oldu."

"Ama onlar hala senin sözlerin."

Tekrar cevap vermedi ve o da cevabını zaten bilse de sordu, "Laura'ya aşık olma ihtimalin var mı?"

"Bunu o soruda iyi açıkladığımı düşünüyorum."

"Orada 'Evet de değil, hayır da.' demişsin. Ve bunu söylemeden önce bir sürü karışık duygudan bahsetmişsin ve ben de kesin bir cevap istiyorum."

Bir duraksama sonrası sonunda konuştu. "Hayır. Sanmıyorum. Sadece… onun hakkında sevdiğim çok şey var ve bazen kafam karışıyor. Bilmiyorum."

Maia arkasına yaslandı. "Bana onun hakkında sevdiğin bir şeyler söyle, o zaman."

Ross o gün ilk defa hafifçe gülerek, "_Bu sefer_ ciddi olamazsın." Ama onun yüzünden netçe okunan ciddiyeti görüp derin bir nefes aldı. "Tanrım… Pekala, başlıyorum."

Bakışlarını bu sefer ellerine taşıdı ve konuştu, "Onunla tanıştığımda genç bir çocuktum. Şimdi neredeyse genç bir adamım ve bunun bizi her zaman bağladığını düşünürüm. Sanki… bir şekilde, Austin ve Ally gibiyiz; birbirimizi kusursuzca tamamlıyoruz.

"Klişe olacak ama, onunla her şey hakkında konuşabilmeyi seviyorum. Üzgün olduğunda ona yardım etmeyi seviyorum ve yeri geldiğinde bunu onun da yapmasını. Herkesi seviyor ve kimseye karşı kin beslemiyor. O kişiyi tanımasa bile övgüler yağdırıyor ve insanlar mutlu oluyor ve onu tanıdığım günden beri mutlu etmediği bir insan bile görmedim."

Dalgaları izlemeye başlarken Maia'nın hafifçe gülümsediğini göremiyordu.

"Bazen keşke onun gibi olabilseydim diyorum. Mutlu, enerjik, hayat dolu… Onu sevmemek elde değil… Koca bir kalbi var ve yardım etmeyi seviyor. O kadar alçakgönüllü ki bazen kendini aşağılamasından nefret ediyorum. Ne kadar mükemmel olduğunu göremiyor ve sanırım sevmediğim tek özelliği bu."

Tedirginliği üzerinden kalmış, gülümsemeye başlamıştı. Maia'nın onu dinlediğini unutmuş gibiydi. "Onu güldürmek için saçma ve anlamsız bir sürü şey yapıyorum çünkü—Bilmiyorum. Bir tek onu gülümsettiğimde veya güldürdüğümde tüm vücuduma yayılan bir duygu var ve… o kadar güzel oluyor ki gözlerimi kapattığımda düşünmeden edemiyorum. Aslında her zaman güzel. Onu neredeyse dört yıldır her sabah kapıdan girdiğinde makyajsız görüyorum ve bu herkesin görmediği güzelliği görebilen biri olduğum için şanslı hissediyorum.

"Sonra… Ona sarılınca bazen bırakmak istemiyorum. Çok güzel kokuyor ve hiç hissetmediğim kadar doğru geliyor. Korkuyorum… O benim en yakınım. Belki ailemden bile ve bu bazen beni korkutuyor."

Sonunda Maia'yı fark edip ona doğru döndü ve düşünceli bir bakışla, "O röportajda dediğim gibi… Bazı sahneleri çekerken çok farklı hissediyorum ve bu harika bir şey ama aynı zamanda korkutucu. Yani… Mesela balo bölümünde. Daha önce onunlayken Austin Moon'dan çıktığım çok olmuştu ama o gün uzun bir süre Ross olarak kaldım ve biz… Sahne için, aslında öpüşmemiz şart değildi. Önceden yaptıkları gibi farklı bir açıdan alıp öyle gösterebilirlerdi ama bunu istemedik. O gün bir anlığına onun da artık Ally olmadığını düşünmüştüm ve sanki o sahnenin sonsuza kadar sürmeliydi. Bunu yapmaktan sıkılmazdım."

Maia bittiğine emin olabileceği kadar uzun bir süre sonrası, "Ross… Bütün bu anlattıkların seni korkutuyor ama kendini bile kandıramıyorsun. O yüzden, şimdi tekrar soruyorum. Bir gazeteci ya da editör olarak değil, arkadaşın olarak." Ross başını salladı.

Direkt olarak ona baktı ve, "Laura Marano'ya aşık mısın?"

Ross yutkunup hafifçe dolmuş gözlerini kaçırma gereği duymadan sessizce, "Evet… Evet. Evet ve ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum ve muhtemelen her şeyin içine sıçmak üzereyim ama evet, _ben ona aşığım_."

Karşısındaki kız gülümsedi ve birden ayağa kalkıp, "Şimdi. Burada bir tek biz varız ve seni bir tek ben duyabilirim. Bir de şu karşımda uzanan okyanus. Bu yüzden ona doğru haykırmanı istiyorum. Yapabildiğin kadar yüksek sesle."

Ross tereddütle bakışlarını kaçırdı. "Maia.. Ben- b-bunu—"

Maia onu dinlemeden kıyıya doğru ilerledi ve durup bağırdı. "SENİ SEVİYORUM RAMY! VE SADECE SENİ GÖRMEK İSTİYORUM!" Sesi yankılanıyordu.

Arkasından Ross gelip yanında yerini aldı. "Bu muhtemelen çok aptalca ama her şekilde yapacağım."

Maia gülerken Ross bağırmaya başladı. "SENİ SEVİYORUM, LAURA!"

"Daha yüksek sesle!"

Bu sefer sesini daha da yükseltip, ""SANA AŞIĞIM LAURA MARİE MARANO VE SENİ KAHROLASI DERECEDE ÇOK ÖZLEDİM!"

Bunu kendinden duymak o kadar iyi hissettirmişti ki yanağından süzülen birkaç damla yaşı silerken ona da söyleme hayaliyle gülümsedi.

* * *

Laura, Montreal, Kanada'da kurulu _Bad Hair Day_ setinin kendine ait giyinme odasında, elinde sıradaki sahnenin sayfaları açık halde oturuyordu. Ve odaklanmak bir şekilde ona her zaman kolay gelmiş olsa bile, o gün için bu kesinlikle uygun bir teori değildi.

Dikkatini dağıtan unsura gelince… Az önce Ross'dan bir mesaj almıştı.

Tabii ki bu tuhaf değildi. Bu çocuk çok yoğun bir programa sahip olsa bile ona bir şeyler yazmayı ihmal etmemişti. Son birkaç haftadır olağandışı bir durgunluk olduğu kesindi ama kapaklı telefonunun ekranında yazan ismi görünce endişelenecek bir şey olmadığını anlamıştı.

_**Gönderen: Shor**_

_**11.48**_

"_**Bugünün çekimleri bitince arayabilir misin? Ya da bittiğine dair herhangi bir haber… Bir şeyler yazamadığım için üzgünüm."**_

Montreal ve Puerto Rico (San Juan) için saat farkı olmaması güzeldi. Neden işlerine yarayacaktı, bilmiyordu ama en azından onu uyandırmamak için saat hesaplamak zorunda değildi.

* * *

Laura cevap yazmamıştı. Aralarında bir sorun olmamasını umuyordu ama iki gün önce keşfettiği gizli duyguları yüzünden bir sorun olacağından emin gibiydi. Hayır, umutlanmaması gerekiyordu ve evet, Laura ondan nefret edecek, arkadaşlıklarını bitirecek, diziden ayrılacak, telefon numarasını değiştirip Antartika'da yaşamaya karar verecekti.

Orada üşümez miydi?

"Ross, Garret, Maia, Grace!" diye seslendi megafondan yönetmenleri. Hadi ama, bu saatin çekim arası olması gerekiyordu ve dans etmediği zaman dilimi en azından 3 dakikadan fazla olmalıydı.

Yine de oturdukları yerlerden kalkıp orta yaşlı adamın yanına gittiler.

"Ah, çocuklar, demek buradasınız. Biliyorum... Bu saat serbest zamanınıza giriyor ama internet üzerinden yayınlanacak bir tanıtım çekilmesi gerekiyor ve başka zamanımız yok… Yani, üzgünüm ama beş dakika içinde makyajlarınız tazelenecek ve—"

"Sadece biraz zaman tanıyabilirdiniz," diye araya girdi Ross. Ondan başka kimse şikâyetini dile getirmemişti ama yüzlerinden açıkça okunuyordu.

"Ross, biz de senin kadar yorgunuz. 200 kişilik bir kadro tarafından plaj şortlarımın içinde ciddiye alınmak için çabalıyorum ve inan bana, aslında senin kadar sinirliyim."

"Bu yardımcı olmuyor," diye mırıldanıp yanına gelen muhabirle kameraya alınacak olduğu alana diğerleriyle ilerlemeye başladı. Muhabir ona yapması gereken şeyleri anlatırken derin bir nefes aldı. Buna daha ne kadar dayanabilirdi, bilmiyordu.

* * *

"Dostum, iyi misin?"

Ross sessizliğini bozup başını aşağı yukarı salladı. _Muazzam _kardeşleri, kendisi ve son birkaç gündür sörf ayakkabılarının içinden çıkaramamaktan korkmaya başladığı ayakları can çekişirken günlerini gün edip harika tatillerinin tadını çıkarmışlardı ama şu an sinirleneceği ya da herhangi bir şekilde önemseyeceği son şey buydu.

"30 saniyede bir telefonunu kontrol ediyorsun da…" dedi Riker son sözcükleri yutarak.

"Ben iyiyim."

Rydel yanına oturdu. "Belki de bir ara vermelisin."

Gözleri kocaman açılıp ablasına döndü. "Filmi yarıda bırakmam gerektiğini mi söylüyorsun?"

"Hayır, sadece kısa bir ara."

Ross iç çekti. "Bunu yapma lüksüm yok, Del."

"Hey. Sen olmadan bu filmi bitiremezler."

"Sorun da bu. Filmi bitirmeleri gerekiyor. Bu. Bir. Sorun," diye cevap verdi umutsuzca. Sonra telefonuna tekrar bakıp ayağa kalktı ve son kez aile bireylerine döndü. "Ben iyiyim."

Evet. İyiydi. _Şimdilik._

* * *

_Olamazolamazolamazolamaz_. Laura arıyordu. Olamaz. _Hayırhayırhayır._

Şimdi ne yapacaktı? Ne söyleyecekti? Böyle önemli bir şeyi telefonda söyleyemezdi. O zaman neden onu aramasını söylemişti? Neden böyle bir aptallık yapmıştı? Yoksa aptallık yapmamış, zaten çoktan aptal olan biri miydi? Evet, kesinlikle öyle biriydi, karar vermişti.

Hala çalıyordu ve bu fırsatı kaçırmak istemediği için sonunda aceleyle telefonu açtı.

"Ah, hey, Laura." Sesi heyecanlı gelmesin diye uğraşıyor muydu? –Evet. İşe yarıyor muydu? –Hayır.

"Hey, Ross," dedi karşıdan gelen ses. Onu o kadar iyi tanıyordu ki şu an ses tonunda gülümsediğini hissedebiliyordu ve tanrım, bu haftalardır duyduğu en güzel şeydi. Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini kapattı.

"Ross? Orada mısın?"

"E-evet. Evet. Buradayım…" Kısa bir duraksama sonrası,

"Ah… Laura?"

"Evet, Ross?"

"Kaliforniya'ya gelmen gerekiyor."

* * *

Bu yaptığı tamamen delilikti.

Ama ailesi küçük bir ara demişti, ve bu bir gün bile olsa bu arayı değerlendirmesi gerekiyordu. Ona söylemesi gerekiyordu.

Bu yüzden bu radikal kararını sete ve aile üyelerine bildirdiğinde anlayışla karşılanmıştı. Ama sadece 24 saati vardı ve 14 saati uçuşlarda harcamak zorundaydı.

Laura'nın bunu nasıl kabul ettiğini ya da ettirdiğini bilmiyordu ama kendisi 7 saatte Kali'ye ulaşırken, o 5 saatte gelmiş olacaktı. _"Belki bu fikir yardımcı olmuştur,"_ diye düşündü.

Tam da şimdi, yolculuğuna başlamak üzereydi ve kalbi daha önce bu kadar hızlı atmamıştı, hatırlamıyordu.

* * *

Laura beş saatlik işkence gibi gelen bir yolculuğun ardından yarım bir uykuyla uçaktan indi. Kararlaştırdıkları saate bir saat vardı. Ondan bir saat sonra uçağa binmek iyi bir fikirdi. Böylece eski terk edilmiş plaj evlerinde zaman geçirebilirdi.

Neden onun için böyle bir şey yapıyordu? Neden ondan bunu istemişti? Ona ne söyleyecekti? Bu sorular beynini oyalamayı başarsa da asıl düşünülenin üstünü örtemiyorlardı. Onu merak ediyordu. Gördüğü fotoğrafların ruh halini yansıtmadığını umuyordu ama öyleyse bile, kendisi de ondan farklı değildi.

Sonunda bir taksiye atlayıp plaja ulaşmıştı ve eski harabeyi uzun bir yürüyüşten sonra bulmuştu bile.

Hala bıraktıkları gibiydi. Yıllar önce bıraktıkları günden beriydi ve bu güzeldi ama büyümek onlara bu kadar değer verdikleri bir yeri unutturduğu için kızgındı. 15-16 yaşındaki gençlerken her anlarını beraber geçirirlerdi ve aslında kimsenin haberi olmazdı. Geceleri gizlice buluşup sabah olana kadar konuştuklarını hatırlamak onu birden yalnız hissettirmişti ama içeri girip yürümeye devam etti.

Her zaman çok fazla sorunları olmuştu. Normal gençler olmamak normal sorunlar getirmiyordu. Hiçbir zaman sorunları diğerleri gibi okul ya da başkalarının hayatları olmamıştı. Bunları konuşmak için birbirlerine ihtiyaç duyuyorlardı ve bu hala böyle olsa da, 18 yaşlarına gelmiş ve hala geceleri gizlice buluştukları zamanlar olsa bile; eskisi kadar değildi.

Dışarıdaki banka oturup gün batımını izlemeye başladı. Kaliforniya'da özleyebileceğiniz şeylerin arasında bu manzara vardı ve zamanın nasıl geçtiğini anlamamıştı.

Biri yanına oturana kadar sessizliğini korudu.

Ve sonra başını çevirdi. Hayal görmüyordu değil mi? Soluğu kesilmişti.

"Gerçekten buradasın."

Ross gülümsedi. "_Gerçekten_ buradayım."

Daha fazla bekleyemedi ve ona sımsıkı sarıldı. Ross da anında kollarını sıkıca beline dolamış, sarıldıkları her zamanki gibi başını saçlarının arasına gömmüştü.

"Seni çok özledim," diye mırıldandı sarışın çocuk. Bunu söylerken son derece dürüsttü.

Laura ona bakmak için biraz geri çekilip aynı sözleri fısıldadı, "Seni çok özledim."

İkisinin de gözleri dolmuştu ve Ross yutkunup zaman zaman yaptığı şeyi yaptı, iki arkadaş için çok görülebilirdi ama onlar hiçbir zaman _sadece iki arkadaş_ olmamışlardı ve alnına bir öpücük kondurup kollarıyla tekrar onu sarmaladı.

* * *

Yazın serin, karanlık gecesinde, ılık ve hafif bir rüzgâr yüzlerini çevrelerken gökyüzünde parlayan yıldızları izlemek gibisi yoktu ve bunu eskisi gibi burada, tam da burada, birlikteyken ve sarılırken yapmak hala harika hissettiriyordu.

"Kaliforniya'ya yeni sezon için geldiğimizde," diye başladı Ross, "burayı eskiden olduğu kadar sık ziyaret edeceğimize söz ver."

Laura gülümseyip başını omzundan kaldırdı ve ona baktı. "Söz veriyorum."

Görebildikleri tek şey ay ve yıldızların saçtığı ışıklarla hafifçe, _çok hafifçe_ aydınlanmış yüzleriydi ve o an, bu kadar yakınken, birbirleri için daha güzel görünemezlerdi. Bu yüzden göz temasını kesmeyi akıllarından bile geçirmediler.

Ross tekrar sessizce, "Biliyordun değil mi?"

Laura daha büyük gülümseyip bilmiyormuş gibi, "Neyi?"

"Sensiz yapamayacağımı."

"_Bunu sensiz yapabilmemin hiçbir yolu yok,"_ dedi Laura sessizce. _Austin&Ally_'nin asıl ve onları kusursuzca anlatan şarkısı _Without You_'dan alıntı yapmıştı.

Ross ona daha sıkı sarılıp hafifçe gülümsedi, "Aynı Austin'in Ally'ye söylediği gibi."

"Ben Ally'yim, sen de Austin. Unuttun mu? Biz onların ta kendisiyiz."

Ross hafifçe parıldayan ela gözleriyle onun koca kahverengi gözlerini aradı uzun süre. Ve sonunda gözleri ve bedenleri birbirlerine iyice kenetlendiğinde, "Nasıl unutabilirim ki."

Laura uzandı ve elleriyle onun pürüzsüz, sinekkaydı yanaklarını kavradı. Yüzleri o kadar yakındı ki birbirlerinin nefeslerini dudaklarında hissediyorlardı ve Ross mesafeyi kapatıp onu öptü, Laura öpücüğüne beklemeden cevap verdi ve dudakları hissettirebilecekleri tüm duyguları karışmış ve en güzel şekliyle aktararak yavaşça hareket ederken anın büyüsünden ve birbirlerinden başka bir şey düşünmüyorlardı.

Ross hafifçe öpücüğü bölüp aldığı kısa nefeslerin ve dudaklarının arasından fısıldadı, "Seni çok seviyorum. Marie Marano."

Laura hafifçe gülümsedi. "Seni çok seviyorum, Shor Lynch."

Bunu duymak Ross'un yüzünde de aynı masum gülümsemeyi yaratırken yavaşça burnuna küçük bir öpücük kondurdu ve elini kendininkinin arasına alıp sıkıca parmaklarını kenetledi.

Her şey kusursuzdu. Birbirleri için kusursuzlardı ve ne olursa olsun, birbirlerini kusursuzca tamamlayacaklardı çünkü onlar Austin&Ally'ydi, Ross ve Laura'ydı. Onlar _Shor ve Marie'ydi_.

Birbirlerini tamamladıklarını kanıtlarcasına ve tüm büyüsüyle dudakları tekrar birbirini buldu; gece onlar için kocaman bir sonsuzluğa dönüşürken bu sefer biliyorlardı.

Hep böyle kalacaklardı.

**~SON**_suzluk._


End file.
